Mystères écossais
by boystoys
Summary: Lorsque Sirius s'est découvert une nouvelle lubie des plus particulières, il était loin de se douter qu'il suciterait autant d'attention... Yaoi, pairing divers.
1. Chapter 1

Depuis de nombreuses générations, le kilt est, pour la population féminine, un vêtement sujet à attraction.

Vous, petites lectrices vicieuses, osez prétendre que jamais les mystères des dessous écossais ne vous ont troublées. Que jamais, ô grand jamais, vous n'avez eu envie de soulever délicatement mais sûrement un pan du joli habit.

Avant que vous n'entamiez cette fic, il est de notre devoir de vous rappeler que nous nions toute responsabilité si, au cours de cette fic, vous êtes dans l'obligation de racheter un nouveau clavier, cela étant dû au noyage précoce de ce dernier.

Et lorsque vous vous apercevrez que votre taux de bave est trop conséquent et risque grandement de nuire à votre matériel informatique, nous vous conseillons de suivre le lien qui se trouve dans notre profil.

À noter : Nous ne payons pas les frais de thérapie qu'elle peut entraîner.

Sur ce, place à la fanfiction.

* * *

**Prologue**

Il s'agissait de la nouvelle lubie de Sirius.

Le port du kilt.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, en fouillant dans les archives de la bibliothèque, il avait trouvé un vieux livre poussiéreux.

Oh, n'allez pas croire que Sirius s'était mis à l'étude. Sérieusement, ce n'est pas son genre.

D'habitude, il n'osait même pas mettre un pied dans cet antre diabolique. Trop calme. Avec de la poussière. Et tout le monde savait que ça n'était pas bon pour le teint. Franchement.

Il avait plutôt accepté la quiétude de la tour des Gryffondor pour espionner à sa guise sa nouvelle flamme, Candy Spears.

Douce et tendre Candy. Si innocente. Si pure.

Avec sa petite jupe de cuir noire qui lui chatouillait le haut de la cuisse. Et ses bas résilles qui murmuraient le long de ses jambes délicieusement galbées. Sa magnifique chevelure blonde qui brillait de mille feux au soleil de décembre et son regard excessivement pervers qui vous donnait l'impression de fondre sur place.

Cependant, le reste des jeunes filles de l'école voyaient d'un autre œil leur condisciple.

Lily Evans, personnellement, s'entendait à dire que ses cheveux donnaient l'impression d'avoir connu un peu trop de sorts de colorations et que l'étincelle magnifique dans ses yeux que Sirius décrivait à qui voulait l'entendre était en fait due à la rencontre fortuite de ses deux cellules restantes. Elle grinchait des dents chaque fois que le crissement de ses bottes hautes perchées se faisait entendre dans les couloirs du collège ou que son rire cristallin retentissait tout près.

Cette fille était une peste de la pire espèce, une espèce de bouffeuse de mecs sur deux pattes, une garce et une bouffeuse d'enfants.

Sur cette dernière réplique, elle avait toutefois refusé de donner des détails ou des explications.

Mais faisant fi des récriminations de la future madame Potter ( ou tout du moins de la gifleuse attitrée de James ), Sirius s'acharnait à suivre d'un œil plus qu'intéressé la charmante donzelle chaque fois qu'il la croisait.

Ce qui, étant donné qu'il la poursuivait sans arrêt, arrivait très souvent.

Toutefois, Candy semblait rester de marbre face aux audacieuses tentatives de séduction ou d'approche du célèbre Don Juan. Et Sirius ne comprenait pas.

Il avait pourtant tout essayé. Les fleurs, le chocolat ( le meilleur de chez Honeydukes, fourré au caramel ), les oiseaux en origami qui gazouillaient des mots doux, les télégrammes chantés par les elfes de maison et même la sérénade sous la tour des Serdaigles en plein mois de décembre. Pour l'occasion, il avait même loué les services de joueurs de mandoline pour l'accompagner.

Peine perdue. Elle ne voyait rien.

Il était pourtant beau gosse. Un Backstreet Boys des temps modernes ( avec plus de classe ), un Dieu grec, un Antonio Banderas sans l'accent et typiquement anglais, il puait la luxure. Merlin, même MacGonnagal rougissait quand il lui faisait des yeux de chien battu !

Il était une putain de Sex Machine !

D'ailleurs, tous les membres de son fan club s'entendait pour le lui répéter inlassablement.

Heureusement, il n'était pas homme à s'enfler la tête pour cela.

Il était un vrai mec.

Avec le courage, la modestie et les couilles qui vont avec.

Et pour cela, il n'abandonnerait jamais, foi de Black.

Aussi était-il passé à la phase deux de son plan, à savoir observer Candy.

Il avait même pensé à l'appareil photo au cas où...

Mais bon, pour l'instant, nulle situation coquine en vue. La Belle, ébouissante, riait à gorge déployée avec quelques unes de ses condisciples ( dont aucune n'égalait son charme et son intelligence incommensurable ).

Un peu plus loin, à quelques tables de là, Lily Evans tordait rageusement sa plume et grognant à propos de gloussement, de dinde et de four.

Ah, Candy. Si fraiche et timide créature dont les rougissements étaient pour lui seule source de plaisir.

À ce propos, que diable foutait Corban Macdonald sous cette foutue table et que fouait-il avec sa foutue main qui se faufillait sûrement vers...

Argh ! Faillit-il défaillir.

Uhm, se dit-il ensuite.

Ainsi donc, elle aimait les écossais...

Soit, puisqu'il en était ainsi...

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, sous les judicieux conseils de son vieil oncle Frankie ( celui qui avait été renié de la famille après d'étranges rumeurs à propos d'un hyppogriffe et d'une grotte dans les montagnes ), il avait égayé sa culture personnelle d'une panoplie de petites merveilles écossaises. 

Il avait écouté en boucle Brave Heart ( avec le charmant Mel Gibson ) pendant toute la nuit, lu les tomes d'une auteur moldue du nom de Diana Gabaldon et cherch.é avec frénésie dans les archives de sa famille.

Heureusement, étant honteusement célèbre, toutes les bibliothèques dignes de ce nom possédaient une série de tomes dédiés aux mécréants psychopathes avides de pouvoir et adeptes de Magie Noire.

La lecture l'avait laissé perplexe et légèrement traumatisé mais il était passé au travers. Merlin, s'il avait sû cela plus tôt... Il ne regarderait plus jamais son grand cousin Steevie de la même façon. Et tâcherait même de s'en tenir éloigner.

Au lexique, il avait finalement trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Coincé entre les termes latex et Sadomaso quelque chose, il L'avait trouvé.

Le Kilt.

Feuilletant avec énergie le fameux tome, il avait déglutit en voyant la façon très explicite dont on relatait les us et coutumes écossaises.

Et notamment l'astérixte qui renvoyait à ce que l'on retrouvait SOUS le kilt.

À savoir rien.

Rien du tout.

Mh...

Les sacrifices qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour une femme...

* * *

Pour faire joli, il avait entrepris de relooker un peu l'habit traditionnel que portait ses lointains ancêtres. 

Le brun, c'était dépassé. Et hors de question qu'il porte du vert. Un peu trop Serpentard à son goût.

Alors le rouge. Hommage à Godric et à sa maison.

Et puis noir.

Pour s'harmoniser avec ses beaux cheveux.

Pas de gros col roulé ; il avait un corps à montrer, pas question de le cacher !

Un t-shirt moulant fit l'affaire.

La 'jupette' en elle-même était relativement courte. Juste un peu plus haut que le genou.

Étrangement, ça lui faisait plutôt bien. Et il avait de jolis molets.

Planté devant son mirroir sur pieds, il ne pouvait attendre de voir les ravages qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire avec son nouveau costume. On était loin de la sobriété exemplaire des uniformes scolaires !

Candy ne pourrait pas résister et tomberait sous son charme en moins de deux.

* * *

Les intérêts furent partagés. 

James avait qualifié sa tenue de pure dépravation.

Remus avait haussé un sourcil et avait marmonné quelque chose à propos de manque de pudeur.

Et Peter avait hoché la tête avec frénésie, demandant s'il pouvait lui en trouver un semblable.

Quant à la gent féminine de Poudlard…

Elle ne manqua de se retourner sur son passage.

Mais malheureusement pour Sirius, elle ne fut pas la seule.

**À suivre...**

Dites-nous si vous avez aimé, c'est notre première fic en collaboration !


	2. Où on se demande

**la lorelei** : C'était par un matin ensoleillé. Les oiseaux piaillaient gaiement dans les arbres. C'est alors que mous décidâmes d'étaler notre génie à la dace du monde. Mais ce monde, justement était-il prêt à recevoir tant de perfection ( mdr ) ? Ah ! Mais comment pouvions-nous résister à l'appel d'avides lecteurs ! Camarade, sachant que tu pars bientôt vers les vertes landes, nous t'ordonnons la livraison d'un rapport détaillé ( très ) des moeurs de ces vaillants combattants virils ! Merci pour ta review !

**Elenwevarda** : Qui liera saura ! L'espoir fait vivre ! Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Paine** : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

James recracha fort peu gracieusement son jus de citrouille sur Peter en voyant Sirius s'installer à la table des rouge et or après une entrée fracassante et très remarquée dans la Grande Salle.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'ai vraiment fait, dit-il en secouant la tête.

- Après toutes ces années, Jamesie, tu me sous-estimes encore, se plaignit l'adolescent en se servant à déjeuner.

- Tu penses réellement que Spears va se laisser prendre aussi facilement ?

- On en peut pas dire que c'est l'intelligence qui prévaut chez elle, répliqua sournoisement Lily.

- Jalouse, Evans ? rétorqua James qui ne perdait pas une occasion de faire rager sa préfète adorée.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais jalouse de cette Barbie gonflable, se récria-t-elle avec une moue sarcastique.

Sirius allait venir au secours de la réputation de sa damoiselle lorsqu'une voix retendit, venant de la table des Serpentards.

- Alors, Black, fit Lucius Malfoy, un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? À propos des kilts, tu sais. Et de leurs... dessous ?...

Piqué au vif, le jeune homme visé n'en rougit pas moins légèrement. Il avait l'impression que tous les étudiants présents avaient les yeux fixés sur lui, attendant qu'il ne réponde à la provocation verbale.

- Eh bien, Lulu, lui cria-t-il, si tu oses, viens vérifier par toi-même.

Étrangement, Lucius ne prolongea pas l'échange et se contenta d'afficher un étrange sourire satisfait. Sirius retourna à sa discussion avec les trois autres Maraudeurs, manquant ainsi la lueur de lubricité qui étincela dans le regard de l'héritier Malfoy.

- Tu risques de t'attirer des problèmes, recommença Lily en se penchant vers lui. MacGonnagal ne te permettra pas de le garder. Ce n'est pas conforme au règlement. N'est-ce pas, Remus ?

Elle se tourna vers son collègue préfet et surprit sa place vide.

- Remus ?

Celui-ci émergea soudain de sous la table, brandissant fièrement sa cuiller. Son visage était étrangement rouge et sa respiration était haletante.

- Je... je l'avais égarée... balbutia-t-il en évitant de croiser leurs regards.

- Eh bah, Remus ! s'exclama Sirius en se penchant pour lui frapper amicalement l'épaule. Petit coquin, sous quelle robe es-tu allé loucher, eh ? Laquelle est-ce ? La rousse ou la blonde ?

Confus, Remus se racla la gorge et enchaîna avec subtilité sur un sujet moins lourd, non sans sentir sur lui le poids conséquent du regard suspicieux de Lily.

* * *

Sirius s'en allait gaiement dans le couloir du troisième, se dirigeant vers son cours de Métamorphose en chantonnant du Madonna, les cheveux et le kilt dans le vent. Beaucoup plus loin derrière, les trois autres Maraudeurs suivaient d'un rythme beaucoup moins enjoué, y allant de quelques commentaires sur l'accoutrement loufoque mais étrangement... charmant de leur compagnon.

Et donc, alors qu'il entamait le refrain et y allait de sa voix la plus stridente pour s'écrier ' I'm a virgin ', il tourna le coin et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

'Une divine créature' pensa-t-il alors que leurs deux corps entraient en contact et que, sous le choc, ils tombaient pêle-mêle sur le sol pierreux.

( Musique d'ascenseur )

Ladite créature possédait une paire de jambes des plus délicieuse dévoilée par sa courte jupe d'écolière que la chute avait davantage remontée sur sa cuisse d'une pâleur laiteuse. Son regard caressa la silhouette filiforme, remontant lentement mais sûrement. Des hanches fines, une poitrine dissimulée mais sans aucun doute à la hauteur du reste. Ah, les symptômes de l'amour que notre jeune étalon sentait déjà poindre. Faible homme il était devant cette muse de sensualité et de luxure. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant encore sur la poitrine avant de finalement monter jusqu'au visage. Des lèvres pulpeuses et gourmandes, sans nul doute, des yeux bleus fardés... et sous le menton, une pomme d'adam.

( Disque qui scratch )

Sirius se releva d'un bon, réprimant de justesse un cri strident. Le reste du groupe les avait entre temps rejoints.

- Tu vas bien, Paddy ? s'enquit James.

- Je... oui... euh... NON ! S'exclama-t-il. Ce... cette... cette chose m'a agressé !

- La chose a un nom, elle s'appelle Bruno, dit enfin l'autre de sa voix un peu rauque, roulant outrageusement ses 'r'.

Le jeune homme ( car c'en était un, tout compte fait ) se remit debout à son tour et, approchant félinement de sa proie, elle lui caressa le biceps droits en ronronnant :

- Et elle est amplement disponible pour toi, mon chou !

Sirius se défit de sa poigne en reculant d'une dizaine de pas, un air horrifié peint sur le visage.

Bruno haussa les épaules et lui envoya un baiser soufflé de ses lèvres écarlates avant de s'en aller, son sac Prada sur l'épaule. Ses cheveux bruns, retenus en deux tresses enfantines, se balançaient au rythme de son déhanchement subjectif.

Coincé entre deux armures, Sirius s'était laissé tomber par terre et se balançait lentement d'avant arrière. Remus le rejoignit rapidement, s'agenouillant devant lui pour poser une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Siri' ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je... j'ai été touché, CARESSÉ par un homosexuel GAI !

Le loup-garou se racla la gorge avant de préciser ;

- Tu sais, je crois que les homosexuels sont tous gais...

- Et depuis quand tu t'y connais en homosexuel-gais, toi ?

Légèrement plus rouge que d'habitude, Remus balbutia ;

- J'ai fait quelques recherches durant mes temps libres.

- Oh, se contenta de dire son ami.

Le regard de James se fit plus scrutateur.

- Quelle sorte de recherche ?

- Des... euh... lectures...

- Mais encore ?

- Des revues spécialisées... mais bon, s'empressa de dire Remus, on va être en retard au cours de MacGonnagal. Vaudrait mieux de pas tarder.

Il se redressa et partit très rapidement vers la salle de classe.

* * *

La main de Sirius tremblait encore alors qu'il retranscrivait les notes de cours de Remus, assit à une table d'étude de la Salle Commune. Il avait était totalement incapable de se concentrer pendant le cours de sa directrice de maison, et pour cause ! Son professeur avait complètement perdu la boule !

Cette vieille bique avait commencé par l'accueillir d'un sourire étrange alors qu'il avait cru qu'elle serait la première à le réprimander au sujet de sa tenue. C'était oublier la fierté et son dévouement extrême qu'elle vouait à sa 'patrie'. Elle avait passé deux heures à l'appeler 'compatriote' et à le citer comme exemple devant les autres. Où était passée la bonne vieille MacGo stricte et sévère ? Le plus effrayant avait surtout été son regard qui descendait plus souvent que de raison vers ses jambes dénudées.

L'avait-elle réellement maté ?

Il frissonna en retenant un cri de dégoût.

Et puis, était-ce sa main qu'il avait senti effleuré son popotin royal alors qu'elle commentait positivement sa métamorphose du jour ?

Il s'était empressé de quitter la classe, non sans entendre le soupir de déception de son professeur alors qu'il lui échappait.

Une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule, le faisant glapir de peur.

- Relaxe, Paddy, fit James en prenant place près de lui.

- Prong ! s'écria-t-il. Est-ce que tu as vu ce que la vieille chouette a fait ?

- Il fallait s'y attendre, tu sais. Ton 'attachement' à l'Écosse aurait été moins subtile si tu avais porté un t-shirt avec pour logo : I Love Scotland. Elle est sentimentale, voilà tout. Je suppose que c'est l'âge. Et puis, elle est vieille fille...

- Sentimentale ? répéta-t-il. Folle, tu veux dire ! Elle a pratiquement tenté de me violer !

- Tu exagères un peu...

- C'est toi qui le dis ! Je suis sûr que s'il y avait eu moins de monde...

- Alors évite les coins sombres pour quelques temps, lui conseilla James avant de se prendre un coup.

Il sourit en voyant son meilleur ami enfouir sa tête entre ses bras.

- Allons, ce n'est pas si dramatique. Si ça peut te réconforter, MacGonnagal n'est pas la seule à avoir craquer devant ton 'corps de Dieu'.

- Ah ouais ? fit Sirius en relevant la tête vers lui.

- Oui, d'ailleurs, murmura l'autre adolescent en s'approchant dangereusement sous le regard ébahi de son ami, je voulais te dire qu'avec ta jupette colorée, tu es absolument... à croquer...

Poussant un cri strident rappelant vaguement celui d'une vierge effarouchée, le jeune Black se leva d'un bond et prit ses jambes à son cou. Le tableau se referma sourdement derrière lui.

- Potter, qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore dit ? s'enquit Lily Evans qui avait assisté à la scène de loin.

- Quelques encouragements virils, tu vois.

La préfète haussa un sourcil perplexe.

- Mais tu sais, ajouta James en s'approchant d'elle, charmeur, je trouve que tu as de beaucoup plus belles jambes que Sirius.

Il se prit un coussin dans la tête dans l'hilarité générale des Griffonner présents.

Technique de drague 356 lamentablement échouée.

* * *

Notre Écossais en herbe filait à tout allure, marmonnant des injures contre l'humanité. Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'habiller comme ça ? Il avait complètement perdu la tête... Un coup des Serpentards ?

Ah non, se rappela-t-il en ralentissant quelque peu. C'était pour Candy. Son petit sucre d'orge, sa belle princesse... Il imagina pendant un instant sa silhouette longiligne toute de cuir vêtue... Hum...

Fichues hormones et maudites réactions masculines. Où étaient les toilettes, sur cet étage ?

Malheureusement pour Sirius, le monde entier semblait avoir convenu de faire coalition contre lui. Ainsi, il entendit bientôt des pas qui venaient vers lui. Il gémit, voyant apparaître les deux Serpentards qu'il détestait le plus dans cette damnée école. Et pas moyen de cacher son érection. Merde !

- Eh bien, fit la voix doucereuse de Lucius. Regarde qui voilà, Sev'. Une jolie petite Gryffondor. Tu t'es perdue, ma mignonne ? Besoin d'aide, peut-être ?

- Ferme-la, Malfoy, grogna-t-il.

- Oh, Black, je ne t'avais pas reconnu, s'exclama le blond, faussement désolé.

Près de lui, Severus laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique. Sirius rougit fortement, plus que mal à l'aise, en voyant les yeux gris métalliques du préfet en chef descendre vers son entrejambe.

- Tu... as besoin d'aide, peut-être ?

- Je crois être capable de m'occuper de ça tout seul, merci, parvint-il à articuler, mort de honte.

Lucius approchait lentement, laissant son condisciple derrière. Il vint si proche que Sirius pouvait sentir son souffle contre son visage.

Tiens, Malfoy avait de jolis yeux, à bien y regarder.

- Je me disais justement que tes vêtements s'accorderaient très bien avec le tapis de mes appartements privés, lui chuchota-t-il avec lubricité.

- ... ?

Non, Sirius Black ne venait pas de frissonner face à la voix si sensuelle de Lucius Malfoy deuxième du nom !

Jamais.

Impossible.

Le regard de l'autre s'attarda une dernière fois plus bas.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide, Black... deuxième tableau après la statue de Salazar, dans les donjons...

Sur un signe de sa part, Severus le rejoignit et ils partirent tous les deux, laissant le pauvre, Pauvre Sirius confus et plus troublé encore.

Merlin, ce que c'était dur !


End file.
